Heroic Sacrifice/Gallery
Gallery Images Stephen Hart Sacrifice.png|Stephen Hart sacrifice himself giving to devour by predators to save others. Matoro's Sacrifice.png|Matoro's sacrifice his own life to bring Mata Nui back to life. Schermafbeelding_2013-03-02_om_02.05.54.png|Leatherhead sacrificing himself and jumped into the Kraang's portal closing it. File:King Harold sacrifices himself.jpg|King Harold sacrificing himself to save Shrek and Princess Fiona from the Fairy Godmother. File:Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png|Twilight sacrificing herself to save her friends from the Storm King. File:Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices herself to save the Mane Six from the Storm King. Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone.png|Sunset Shimmer sacrifices herself to saving her friends from Memory Stone's power. King_Triton_gives_in.jpg|Triton sacrifices himself by signed a contract to let her daughter, Ariel defeat Ursula. John saved Chief Powhatan's life.png|John Smith sacrificing himself to save Chief Powhatan when Governor Ratcliffe tried to shoot him. Megara's sacrifice.jpg|Megara pushes Hercules out of the way of a falling pillar, taking the impact herself. She dies of injuries, but Hercules retrieves her soul from the Underworld--nearly sacrificing his own life--thus re-earning his Godhood that previously destroyed by Hades through help of Pain and Panic previously. Kerchak's sacrifice.jpg|Kerchak steps in between Clayton's gun and Tarzan and is shot. In his dying breath, Kerchak apologizes to Tarzan for not approving him then finally accepts him as his son. Obi-Wan's_death_by_Darth_Vader.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi sacrifices himself by letting kill him after telling him that he can't win as if he strikes him down he shall become more powerful than he can possibly imagine. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from the vile Darth Sidious. Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save her sister from the evil Prince Hans. Baymax's Noble Choice.jpg|Baymax sacrificing himself to get Hiro and Abigail to safety before the portal destroys itself. Bing Bong fading.jpg|Bing Bong sacrificing his existence in order for Joy to make it back to headquarters. Kevin's sacrifice.jpg|Kevin the Minion sacrificing himself to stop Scarlet and Herb Overkill from harming the minions. Dru's sacrifice.jpg|Dru sacrificing his life to the city, and Gru from Balthazar Bratt, Clive and his giant mech from destroying Hollywood. Jetfire's sacrifice.jpg|Jetfire sacrifices himself by tearing out his spark in order for Optimus Prime to use his parts to defeat The Fallen. Kevin Flynn sacrificing.jpg|Kevin Flynn sacrificing his own life to defeat Clu 2. Emmet's sacrifice.jpg|Emmet Brickowski: Sacrifices himself to save his friends from being terminated. Sora's_Sacrifice_02_KH.png|Sora stabbing himself with Ansem's Keyblade in order to release Kairi and the rest of the princesses' hearts. Piccolo's Decision.jpg|Piccolo deciding to stay on Earth and die in order to permanently destroy the Black-Star Dragonballs. GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save the Earth. Eugene cuts Punzie's hair.jpg|On the verge of dying, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbet cutting Rapunzel's magic hair so she can be free from Gothel instead of being healed. Stoick's sacrifice.jpg|Stoick the Vast sacrificing himself to save Hiccup from getting killed by the brainwashed Toothless. Vegeta sacrificing himself for his family.jpg|Vegeta sacrificing himself to protect his family from Majin Buu. Private-sacrifice.png|Private sacrificing himself to save the penguins with his immeasurable cuteness. Alister's sacrificing.jpg|Alister sacrificing by pushing switch to save Ratchet and The Great Clock from out of control. Steve Trevor's sacrifice.jpg|Steve Trevor sacrificing himself in the process while he pilots the bomber carrying the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it. Betadron's sacrifice.JPG|Betadron sacrificing himself to escape from the portal in order to stop Mechtavius Destroyer from getting on Volcano Island. Blue_Eyes_Shining_Dragon.jpg|Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sacrificing himself to kill Anubis in order to save the world from cataclysm. ash-turned-to-stone-fb.jpg|Ash Ketchum having sacrificed his own life to end the battle and save the Pokémon, dies as he is hit by Mew and Mewtwo's attacks, and his lifeless body freezes to stone, and Pikachu proceeds to mourn and revive him. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids taking a shot of Comic Rust fired by Sentinel Prime that was meant for Bumblebee. Monster_Buddies_animated.gif|Mother Centipeetle's sacrificing herself for Steven. TheOnesDaughterDeath-AOM.png|The Daughter sacrifices herself to protect the Father from the Son. nuxsacrifice.png|Nux crashes the War Rig to close off the pass and kill Rictus. EndgamePart2-Prowlsmiles.jpg|Prowl bids farewell to a horrified Jazz as he sacrifices his spark to reconstruct the AllSpark, having now understood his mentor Yoketron's dying words. Ace_saves_Luffy_from_Akainu.png|Ace sacrificing himself to save Luffy from Akainu's punch. The_Fall_NNNNNOOOOOOO.jpg|Optimus Primal sacrificing himself to destroy Megatron and reformat Cybertron into an technorangic planet. Korso's sacrifice.png|Korso sacrificing himself to get the TITAN operational and destroy the Drej. Eric Cole's sacrifice.png|Captain Earl Cole sacrificing himself to kill the alpha Skull Crawler/Ramarak. The_Shadow_War!_(11).jpg|Lena seemingly killing by Magica to save Webby. Bunny Death.png|Bunny sacrifices herself and blows up because she was unstable. May Day's sacrifice.jpg|May Day sacrificing herself to get the detonator out of the mine. Whamon's sacrifice.png|Whamon sacrificing himself to save the DigiDestined. Chuumon's Sacrifice.jpg|Chuumon sacrificing himself to save Mimi Tachikawa. Piers' death.jpg|Piers Nivans Sacrifice before Chris' escape pod launches. Garmadon Sacrifice.jpeg|Garmadon sacrfice himself. Spike's near sacrifice.png|Spike sacrifices himself to save the Rugrats from the wolf. Crysta's sacrifice.jpg|Crysta sacrifices herself like Magi to again imprison Hexxus inside a new tree. Superman and Doomsday deaths.jpeg|Superman sacrifices himself to kill Doomsday. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Ghidorah_-_00017.jpg|Dr. Ishiro Serizawa’s final moments before sacrificing himself to revive Godzilla by manually detonating a weapon. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Beautiful_-_00006.jpg|Mothra sacrificing herself to save Godzilla from from being killed by King Ghidorah thus transferring her energy to him. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Intimidation_-_0011.jpg|Emma Russell sacrificing herself which gave Madison and Mark time to escape and Godzilla to heal by using the ORCA to lure King Ghidorah away. MaisieMac and the Loch Ness Monster2.png|Maisie MacKenzie covering her ears from hearing what's coming from somebody else and falls out of bed. Terra sacrifice.jpg|Terra sacrifices herself in order to stop the lava, save Jump City and save her friends. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_8_(1034).png|Tuxedo Mask sacrifices himself to shield Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi from Kunzite's attack. Time Stop.png|Sailor Pluto sacrifices herself to use Time Stop to stop Prince Demande from destroying everything and everyone in both eras. Toaster-crushed.jpg|Toaster tossed himself into the gears to stop the trash compactor. BoBoiBoy_ditembak_untuk_menyelamatkan_Cattus.png|BoBoiBoy sacrifice himself to save Cattus from getting shot by Adu Du. Starscream's Sacrifice.jpg|Starscream sacrifices himself to activate the Talisman so that it could burn its way to Unicron's core. Mirage Mew's sacrifice.png|Mirage Mew absorbed into the Pokémon Mirage System when Pikachu destroyed the Mirage Mewtwo. Siegfried's_Sacrifice.jpg|Siegfried's Noble sacrifice, about to obtain Soul Calibur in an attempt to stop Nightmare once and for all]] HoldoKamikaze.jpg|Amilyn Holdo sacrifices as she jumps into hyperspace by slicing Mega-Class destroyer in half and destroying twenty Star Destroyers. Gurgi's Sacrifice.jpg|Gurgi sacrificing himself to stop the Black Cauldron's power and buy Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur some time to escape the Horned King's castle safely. kari hostage.jpg|Kari gives herself up to Myotismon's goons, so they could stop hurting her friends. Future_Lucy_Saves_Present_Lucy.png|X798 Lucy sacrifices herself to save X791 Lucy from X798 Rogue's attack. ZeroHelm.gif|Zero's final Heroic Sacrifice. WeAreGroot-Tears-GOTG.png|Groot sacrifices himself for the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver sacrificed his own life to save Hawkeye and a civilian boy Costel. Yondu's sacrifice.jpg|Yondu Udonta sacrificing himself to save Star-Lord from Ego's death and the destruction of his Planet. Loki fails to kill Thanos.png|Loki Laufeyson sacrifices himself for to kill Thanos but is halted by the Space Stone. Black_Widow's_Death.png|Black Widow sacrifices herself by jumping off of the cliff to her death for Hawkeye to get the Soul Stone. File:I_am_Iron_Man.png|Iron Man sacrificing his own life to kill Thanos and his evil army by fingersnapping. Videos Once Upon a Time' Second Star to the Right (The Darlings) part 6|When the Shadow arrives to take one of Wendy Darling's brothers to Neverland, Baelfire asks the shadow to take him instead, to save Wendy and her brothers. 5) Movie CLIP - Russell Becomes a Hero (1996) HD|Russell Casse sacrifices himself to destroy the alien's City Destroyer, by flying his plane into the Destroyer's weapon. Independence Day- Resurgence (HD, 2016). Thomas Whitmore|Thomas Whitmore sacrifices himself to kill the Harvester Queen, not just to save the planet but his daughter. Last Jedi - ONLY Lightspeed Scene (Holdo's Sacrifice)|Holdo's sacrifice as she jumps into hyperspace by slicing the Mega-Star destroyer, The Supremacy in half and destroying twenty star destroyers. A View to a Kill (8 10) Movie CLIP - May Day's Sacrifice (1985) HD|May Day sacrificing herself to get the detonator out of the mine. Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King by blocking, petrifying and killing him. Vader Kills Palpatine 1080p|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from the vile Darth Sidious. The Black Cauldron - Gurgi's Sacrifice|Gurgi sacrificing himself to stop the Black Cauldron's power and buy Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur some time to escape the Horned King's castle safely. Dian Wei's Sacrifice (Chinese Dub)|Dian Wei sacrifice himself to protect his lord Cao Cao from Zhang Xiu's soldier. Suikoden I, Gremio's Death|Gremio sacrifices himself as he protect Tir from the Spore of Agony. A Quiet Place (2018) - I Have Always Loved You Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Lee Abbott sacrificing himself by yelling out to get the monster's attention, giving his children the chance they need to escape at the cost of his life. The Death of Two Socks (Director's Cut)|Two Socks sacrificing himself to the Union soldiers to save the Sioux from being discovered. Category:Galleries